Meat on a Pike
by RchHghr
Summary: Some people forget that a lady can be a Warrior too. One little detail helps them remember. Rated T for one little curse word.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

0000

The weather is very warm tonight. The air is very static and heavy clouds hang in the night sky. It's going to rain soon. I know that for sure because of my right knee. Ever since a mutant pierced a dagger through it in my youth it has acted up when storms of summer were threatening the horizon.

I can't understand how Vivi, Eiko and Zidane can sit so close to the fire. The air alone is making me sweat and feel very uncomfortable.

Well maybe less than others. Amarant Coral comes out of the woods dragging a log over his shoulder that could be equal in size to him. He is hot and clearly mad. Or should I say pissed. I don't know why he is, maybe it's the heat?

I watch from the tree I'm leaning again as he brings it over to the fire and drops it right on top showing the kids with sparks. He ignores their protests and sits down on the end of the log and pulls a fish out of his pocket. Really, his pocket!? He stabs a stick through it and holds it over the fire.

"I hope you burn your butt!" Eiko shrieks at him. I can see from where I stand that one of the sparks caught on her shirt sleeve and left a small hole. She wasn't burned so she should be alright.

"If anymore words come out of your mouth you'll be at the end of my stick next." His dark eyes, even behind his shaggy hair scare the little girl. She sticks her tongue out at him and takes the opposite side of Steiner who comes to the fire to sit down with the Princess. Eiko squeezes between them and though she whispers to them I know it has to be about Amarant.

"You cannot possibly eat that!"

I turn around, along with everyone else to see that it's Zidane. Arms out wide in exaggeration he sees me first. "Can you tell Quina over here that you cannot eat seaweed!"

"You can!" Quina agrees eagerly.

"Quina does have a point. You can eat seaweed."

He just shakes his head and walks past Quina and I and sits down on the other side of Princess Garnet.

Maybe I am sick? I feel so warm, and yet everyone seems just fine to go sit by the fire. Maybe the static of the air has really got my fur on end.

Amarant catches my eye. "Are we too good for you? Or are you going to join us before the rain pour down?"

I look to Eiko. "Want to use my pike to roast Amarant?"

Her eyes light up, but I'm just kidding. I go over and take the seat on Steiner's other side, which is near Amarant. He rips a piece of the fish and hands it to me. I take it and eat it. It's good.

"But most things are delicious!" Quina says, "Eat anything. Where you are."

"But some things are just too disgusting," Protests Eiko. "Like how you eat frogs. Frogs are slimy. How can you chew on something that can just slide down your throat."

"I show you!" Quina exclaims and Zidane grins. He likes that Eiko is freaked out. But seconds ago he was puzzled by seaweed being eaten.

"Zidane, you have no problem with the slime, but the seaweed?" I question. I feel really warm. I get up and sit behind Amarant. He can shield me from the warmth of the fire. Unless it burns us first…

"I just don't understand it. After its out of the water it dries up and turns hard."

"Maybe you should eat it the minute you pull it out of the water-"

"With a frog!"

"Sound good!"

From the comments of others in our group Amarant just shakes his head. "Of course you can eat both of those. Survival instincts instruct us to make the most of our resources. Why don't you talk about the meat of a beast? One's with horns. Take them down and they become dinner."

No one has a comment to this, but everyone is thinking about meat. I don't know which ones filter through the minds of everyone, but we all haven't had a decent meal in a while. I know he wishes his fish was meat.

"If you're so big and strong, with your claws why don't you go get us dinner!?" Eiko gets up and in his face.

Showing no emotions, even though he is agitated he points to the sky.

"I wish it would rain already," Vivi says in a low voice, "then we can find something to eat and keep on going."

"At least we know there's a cave to avoid the storm nearly," Princess Garnet says. Always an optimist, she's what sometimes keeps us all together. We can all handle off on our own, but why do that when we are a complete package? And who doesn't enjoy the company of others who share the same views and strengths as you do?"

Amarant nudges me.

"What?"

"You're the one who tells the weather by some feeling, when is this storm going to start?"

"I'm not a teller. I just know soon. And besides, there's still time, why don't you go find that beast and rip him apart with your claws? We'll all cook it."

He turns a little bit to give me a smirk. "You want to help. Are you sure you're not dainty or squeamish?"

"I am a warrior in case it's escaped your brain and tangled in your hair. I have killed plenty of beasts. If we ever run into an Aurochno I will personally pike it and serve it for dinner."

Everyone looks at us. I feel a little scarlet on my cheeks.

"It's my favorite." I say with a small shrug. "You have to do what you have to do to survive some situations."

I guess some; in the back of their heads think more of me being a woman than a warrior with an abundance of survival skills.

"Beast sounds delicious!" Quina quirks in.

A light drizzle starts out. We make our way to the cave. Steiner stops me. "I would be more than honored to sought out that beast with you, and attain it to the end of your pike."

I smile. I look to Amarant. Some people have great taste in meat and the capture of sought out beasts.

000

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
